


Days of Torture

by myfujoshiheart



Series: Days of Mischief [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfujoshiheart/pseuds/myfujoshiheart
Summary: Hisoka is bored. He decided to play with Illumi to appease his boredom for the meantime.





	1. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt creating a Hisoillu fanfic so give me your honest thoughts and opinions to make it better. I appreciate each PMs and comments! Send me your feedbacks to my email as well ^_^
> 
> \----

Illumi’s expressionless face is what Hisoka hates the most. The jester has known the eldest Zoldyck since they were in their teens and the most emotion that he only got to see is the overprotectiveness of Illumi when he joked about killing the Zoldyck heir. He shuddered just thinking about the memory, the thought of fighting Illumi brought him immense pleasure that made the blood rushed to his penis creating a hard on.

 

 

‘Aah I should take care of this in the bathroom, I have to meet Illumi later in 30 minutes.’ Hisoka said panting and was about to grab his bathroom door when he felt an formidable aura just behind his apartment’s door. ‘He’s early – again.’ He said rolling his eyes while walking to his entryway and opened the door.

 

 

‘You’re hard.’ was the first thing that Illumi uttered as the door opened

 

 

‘Well I was kind of in the middle of something before you showed up.’ Hisoka leaned to the sides of the doorway with his arm crossed and noticed that Illumi had put his hair into a loose bun that had his front hair pieces loosely draping towards the back of the bun. ‘How cute. You even made yourself look presentable before you see me.’

 

 

‘I’m pretty sure you got hard with the thought of battling someone strong,’ Illumi replied with a monotonous tone 

 

 

Hisoka smirked on the back of his head ‘Oh it was definitely someone strong’

 

 

‘I was training Kalluto new assassin killing techniques and my hair was on the way so I tied it’ Illumi answered as he entered the apartment like it was his own and Hisoka closing the door as the eldest Zoldyck entered and faced him.

 

 

‘I always get hard when you’re around,’ Hisoka smirked while checking Illumi’s expression and hoping that he would show a sign of irritation, when he saw none he sighed in defeat and continued, ‘Isn’t your gramps supposed to train Kalluto-kun and why isn't he with the Phantom Troupe?’ the clown asked in curiosity

 

 

‘Grandfather accompanied Father on a job that’s why I was asked to train Kallu-chan, he is improving each day but I doubt he’ll surpass Killu,’ A smile playing on the edge of his lips. 'Kallu-chan went home last week and asked me train him so that he becomes stronger and match the strength of the spiders.'

 

 

 _‘Illumi always have this expression when talking about Killua,’_ Hisoka thought ‘So, what do you want me for?’ The jester asked the raven beauty bluntly.

 

 

‘I have a target,’ Illumi started and grabbed a random needle that held his hair and played it with his fingers

 

 

Hisoka eyed the movement and licked his lips. ‘Ohh? Tell me more’

 

 

‘His name is Bolshik Kenov, a floor master in Heavens Arena, my report showed that you are acquainted with him?’ Illumi cocked his head to the side.

 

 

Hisoka raised his eyebrow as the name escaped from Illumi’s mouth. Considering that he was a floor master a year ago, of course he knew Bolshik Kenov as one of the ‘strongest’ fighters in the Heavens Arena – not as strong as he is though. The man’s attitude often got him in trouble as he loved provoking his opponents before fighting them. He remembered the guy as the tanned, bulky one that has a giant cross scar in his right upper arm which was made by Hisoka’s cards that sliced Bolshik’s skin deeply when he challenged Hisoka in a duel. Despite the scary appearance, Bolshik is nothing but a wimp who uses his scary appearance and strength but when faced with a more powerful opponent, begs his life to be spared without putting up a fight.

 

 

Hisoka rubbed his chin ‘Ah... I remember him. He came all high and mighty when demanding me to fight him but when he got slashed by my cards he gave up immediately.’

 

 

‘You spared him?’ Illumi asked in disbelief

 

 

 ‘In a way,' Hisoka shrugged 'He had an information about my prey that I forgot to kill him afterwards.’

 

 

 _‘The prey that he was talking about would have to be Gon.’_ Illumi thought to himself

 

 

‘Shame.’ Illumi closed his eyes and exhaled

 

 

‘Considering that you have him as your target, why don’t you let me kill him? I do have unfinished business with Bolshik after all.’ Hisoka bargained

 

 

‘Fine by me, I will add your cut to your account once I receive the money,’ Illumi agreed ‘While you do your business with him, I will watch in the sidelines.’

 

 

‘Oh? Are you sure you don’t want it to be a threesome?’ Hisoka teased

 

 

Illumi was unfazed by the inappropriate remark considering that Hisoka has been doing it every time they meet. ‘No thank you, I have no interests in people who are incompetent.’

 

 

‘How cold of you.’ The jester smirked

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hisoka and Illumi were both seated oppositely inside a public airship to Padokea minutes after their chat in Hisoka’s apartment. The jester noticed Illumi’s distress when he saw that the Zoldyck’s eyebrows are furrowed and mouth appeared to be in a tight line.

 

 

‘It’s the first time that I saw you make that expression.’ Hisoka said in a very amused tone

 

 

Confused, Illumi asked, ‘What?’

 

 

‘That distressed face.’ Hisoka let out a small laugh ‘It makes me want to bring out more expressions in that alluring face of yours.’

 

 

Upon hearing this, Illumi immediately revert back to his signature poker face. ‘It has been awhile since I’ve been in a public transportation and I forgot how much I despise the experience. I prefer using our private airship when I have missions in far places.’

 

 

‘You really are a spoiled young master.’ Hisoka leaned forward slightly towards Illumi

 

 

‘Me? Spoiled? I am nothing compared to my younger siblings.’ Illumi deadpanned

 

 

‘Oya is that an invitation, Illu?’ Hisoka pressed

 

 

Illumi sighed and struck a needle at Hisoka which the jester dodged in an incredible speed, ‘Die, pervert. As if I’d let you.’

 

 

Hisoka chuckled warmly, ‘Oh my, you’re as cold as ever, Illumi.’

 

 

‘You’re still the perverted 16 years old since we first met, Hisoka.’ Illumi muttered faintly

 

 

‘I’m glad that you still remembered our past. I have always thought Zoldycks do not reminisce memories.'

 

 

‘That's just a stereotype.'

 

 

'I never would have thought that you would still think of me despite _that_ happened.'

 

 

Illumi glared at Hisoka but the clown merely smiled at him and showed an expression of delight instead of feeling threatened.

 

 

There was silence after that, Hisoka and Illumi are never awkward towards each other but silence is a common thing for the two.

 

 

Illumi stared at the window on his right. It takes 4 days for them to reach Heaven’s arena from Hisoka’s apartment in Yorkshin in this public airship’s pace. He can’t wait get this mission over with so that he could come back home in the infamous Zoldyck estate and unwind in their private onsen.

 

 

 _‘It’s going to be a long ride’_ The raven-haired thought and sighed once again and indulging in a nap without letting his guards down, after all, he needs to be at his full strength knowing that Hisoka is probably up to something again.

 

 

Hisoka peeked at Illumi and smiled disturbingly, _'4 days is enough for amusements and to play with Illu for the time being,'_ the jester chuckled in his thoughts

 

 

_‘You have always been a challenge Illumi.’_


	2. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka contacts an associate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry guys, I did this in a rush. I have exams coming up soon but I don't want to let you guys wait so I pushed myself and finished this chapter for you guys :) I might not upload another chapter this week but I will start my draft next weekend and post it on the 23rd, hopefully earlier than that! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I might not post a new chapter on the 23rd neither will it happen anytime soon. Our household is busy due to the incoming Christmas and New Year celebrations and I have to help out. I will also be busy with school works after our Christmas break so I don't think I will update next month as well. However, I will find time to complete and edit my draft when my schedule become less packed so don't worry :)

Hisoka stared at Illumi dozing off with his arms crossed, he studied the Zoldyck’s lean but muscular physique to his pale skin contrasting to his midnight dark hair and moved to his peaceful face with his eyes glued shut and mouth slightly agape. No one would ever have thought that this sleeping face of his could turn into a monstrous creature when pushed the wrong buttons and has killed several lives each day.

 

 

‘Take a picture, it’ll last longer.’ Illumi said in his usual monotonous voice with his eyes still shut

 

 

‘I would love to but I don’t have a camera with me unfortunately’ Hisoka joked

 

 

Illumi opened his eyes and gave a pointed look at Hisoka ‘I would love to stick needles in your eyes – right here, right now.’ The raven haired threatened, with a now irritated demeanor because his nap was disturbed.

 

 

Hisoka loving the expression on Illumi let out a humorous laughter ‘I would let you, darling.’ The jester cooed

 

 

Illumi despised pet names and disturbed naps especially coming from the repulsive clown named Hisoka, his pale fingers twitched as well as the corner of his eye. That was the last straw of his patience he draws out his infamous round needles and made it flying in Hisoka’s direction

 

 

Hisoka dodged them easily so the needles landed through the walls just where his head is.

 

 

‘Here I thought you were the patient one.’ Hisoka said in amusement

 

 

Illumi stood up and faced the clown. Hisoka who sat with his legs crossed smiled widely and said, ‘I never imagined that you would fight me sooner than I expected’ The jester was about to release his nen when Illumi turned his back and had his long raven hair sway through each movement as he walked away to the clown.

 

 

You could only imagine Hisoka’s face as he stared at the Zoldyck’s back.

 

 

 

 

 

The raven haired was irritated beyond imagination and was releasing nen as he wandered to the airship and searched for a target, when he found a stewardess just from the corner of his eye at the end of the hallway he immediately implanted a needle on her head.

 

 

‘Give me the best place to rest.’ He commanded his Needleman

 

 

‘As you wish, please follow me to the VIP section of this airship.’ The stewardess said in a trance

 

 

They arrived in a hallway that was way different from the Economy class area, unlike the Economy class where he was previously, the VIP section has suites, is marbled and has a classy interior, it is also adorned with expensive decorations on the walls.

 

 

Illumi looks pleased and said, ‘I should’ve booked a room here instead and gave Hisoka the E-class ticket alone.’

 

 

All the rooms in the VIP section is password protected so the stewardess grabbed a card from her pocket containing the room number and passcode and handed it to Illumi. The Zoldyck grabbed it from her and issued a command for her to go away so he could rest peacefully this time. He searched for the room and when he found it, typed the passcode and went inside the room not even bothering to turn on the lights and went straight for the bed.

 

Illumi poked the mattress first then laid down, ‘This will do for now.’ Illumi muttered and the moment that his head hit the pillow the Zoldyck was fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Hisoka continued to stare where Illumi sat earlier, he was perplexed because it was the first time that the Zoldyck has shown his irritation to him. The jester always thought of Illumi as outwardly imperturbable; displaying that kind of face just proved just how much he hates riding in public transportation - Hisoka became puzzled, that’s it! He knows little to nothing about Illumi’s dislikes and never asked Illumi about his displeasures before either, if he got ahold of that information then it will be easier for him to draw out those emotions that Illumi has been surpressing for years.

 

 

Hisoka laughed manically and brought out his phone and scrolled down to find a certain number. When he found what he was looking for his creepy smile almost reached his eyes that made him look like a homicidal clown villain in most horror movies – which of course he is. He started typing a message:

 

 

H: I need information about Illumi-chan’

 

 

 

M: What do you need it for?

 

 

 

H: Nothing that will harm him

 

 

 

M: I will not sell out information about my own brother, you freak

 

 

 

H: Illumi makes worse pet names, I will pay 50 million jenny for each information you give me

 

 

 

The clown waited for a good 30 minutes but there is still no reply from Milluki, he typed another message.

 

 

 

H: Imagine what anime merchandises you could purchase with that amount of money

 

 

 

Still no reply.

 

 

 

H: You wouldn’t want Illu-chan to know that you have been associating with me, don’t you?

 

 

 

‘Fuck that despicable clown!’ Milluki yelled in his room filled with limited edition anime figurines, he stared at his phone for about 10 seconds. He wouldn’t want his aniki to know that he has been making deals with Hisoka for about 2 years now, Milluki helped Hisoka find information about his enemies back when he was still a floor master in Heaven’s Arena but when he found out that Hisoka left, Milluki was more than overjoyed with the thought of cutting ties with the vile creature only to know a year later that the clown would still contact him.

 

 

 

M: You wouldn’t dare

 

 

 

H: Don’t test me

 

 

 

M: I will give you 10 information about aniki but first, write the money on to my account

 

 

 

H: Done

 

 

 

Milluki’s phone buzzed that showed an email that 500 million jenny has been deposited on his account. He has a bad feeling about this, but the thought of spending 500 million jenny on anime merchandises weighs more. Milluki exhaled, ‘Illu-nii’s going to kill me’

 

 

 

His phone buzzed again, this time a message coming from Hisoka.

 

 

 

H: I’m waiting

 

 

 

MIlluki dialled Hisoka’s number which the clown picked up immediately after the first ring.

 

 

 

‘Listen carefully, bastard, this will be the first and last time that I will sell information about niichan and you have to be quiet about this, you got it?!’ Milluki yelled over the phone

 

 

 

‘Yes, yes, I understand very clearly.’ Hisoka responded passively on the other line

 

 

 

‘Here are the things that you should know about Illu-nii – ‘

 

 

 

Hisoka listened very intently to the information that Milluki is delivering on the phone, he made sure to remember them because he will never get a chance like this EVER again. The clown couldn't resist a chuckled escaped from his lips just as Milluki goes on in his 5th information.

 

 

 

‘Oy! I said to listen, clearly didn’t I?!’

 

 

 

 'Sorry my bad, please proceed.’ He urged Milluki to continue on to his next info

 

 

 

‘Forget it! This transaction will end until here only; as for the 250 million extra, I will charge that as a fee of going against my instructions -!’ Milluki got irritated and hanged up on Hisoka

 

 

 

Hisoka was satisfied enough that he didn’t ask further about the 5 other information that Milluki was supposed to tell him as per agreement but he couldn’t be bothered because Milluki still told him 5 valuable information that he could use against Illumi for his plan.

 

 

 

Hisoka’s phone turned off, he was surprised when he saw that Milluki is trying to call him again. ‘Did he change his mind?’ The jester muttered, ‘Let’s what he has to say’

 

 

 

‘By the way, I forgot to heed you a warning – the recent information that I just told you, please don’t use that against aniki or Illu-nii will be really pissed, he wouldn’t even think twice to kill you and display your head in our manor.’ Milluki told Hisoka in all seriousness ‘Bye, until our next transaction.’

 

 

 

Hisoka hung up before Milluki could. The clown was already shaking with pleasure as he tried to regain control of himself, he was releasing evil nen in each perimeter of the Economy class area. It was a good thing that there are only a few people in the area that could witness the frightening scene that is happening before their eyes but it was only a short while that the civilians got suffocated by Hisoka’s nen and writhed in pain and died thereafter.

 

 

 

‘You have no choice but to participate in my little game, Illu-chan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you guys think? ;)


	3. As Good As It Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's mischiefs continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for keeping up with this fanfic despite the update delays :(  
> P.S. Please please please please leave comments below and give this fic a feedback, it would mean so much from me.

_‘Where are we going, father?’ Illumi asks looking at his father with his deep dark soulless eyes_

 

_Silva eyed his firstborn, his son is now 12 meaning that he should be ready for his combat training. The father and son duo are currently heading to Heaven’s Arena where his son must stay for God knows how long to help improve his abilities as an assassin._

 

_‘Heaven’s Arena’ Silva’s short and concise reply to his curious son_

 

_Illumi immediately understood why. His younger brother Killua, the next Zoldyck heir, with the usual light hair and light baby blues has been born. It will soon be his duty to watch over and raise the heir of the next generation to be the perfect assassin surpassing even the current Zoldyck heir which is his father. To be able to achieve that, he has to train harder and be strong for the sake of his family and their expectations. Illumi has already mastered the usual early trainings that he learned in their estate like being poison tolerant, able to handle lightning and manipulating his hand to cut through his opponents. He is currently working on his Nen ability; with him being under the Manipulator category, he decided to specialize in needles to manipulate his target and control them in accordance of his will and his other ability which is using his needles to disguise himself which still needs a lot of polishing._

_Silva glanced again at his son noticing that he is in a deep trance. Illumi really does resemble his mother with his midnight hair and deep dark eyes that captures you with its depth. He would’ve preferred the heir to be the firstborn but that changed when Kikyou gave birth to the rightful heir. He believes that with proper training, Killua will be the greatest Zoldyck assassin in history. Silva was swelling with pride imagining the accomplishments that the future Killua will achieve that will bring great honor to the respectable Zoldyck family a few years from now._

_‘We’re here, Illumi’_

_Illumi looked up to the huge establishment before them, there were crowds of people going in and out of the building, there was a long line of people wanting to register to a match to compete in a fight and hopefully be a floor master in Heaven’s Arena. Zeno, Illumi’s grandfather, has told him about Heaven’s Arena so he knows quite a bit on how it works. Illumi knew that they were going here, it wasn’t really a surprise to him after all it is a tradition to the Zoldycks that everyone on the family must reach in the 200 th floor._

_A large screen displaying the current fight between a rather physically built brusque man and a pale-skinned boy a few years older than him -  that has a rather eccentric taste in fashion – who has a deep burnt auburn hair that reminded Illumi of the sunset that he usually admires after a long day of completing his missions. The boy was winning the fight having the brusque man pinned on the ground and straddling him while giving out several powerful punches to his opponent. The man already has cuts and deep bruises on his body, it was obvious that he received them from his current opponent seeing how fresh the wounds are. Ginger boy continued to throw punches on the man’s face and finished him by landing a nen-powered punch on his opponent’s jaw that dealt a huge blow and had him flying in the air, the boy finished the man by swiftly throwing a card straight to the man’s throat and had his card go through his neck and beheaded him. It was a gruesome sight with blood splattering in every direction and the man’s head staring at the screen with an expression of pain. The crowd erupted in cheers as Ginger boy was declared the winner by K.O, Illumi stared at the boy and thought that he might have to deal with him in a battle soon; He cannot wait to face him in the arena and see his combat skills in person. ‘I wonder who is stronger?’ Illumi thought aloud_

 

_‘Illumi!’ his father called out to him in a distance and realized how much time he spent watching the match_

 

_‘Yes, father, I am coming.’_

 

 

_-_

 

 

Illumi woke up with his brows scrunched up and half lidded eyes because of the hot sun rays hitting his face through the window. He groaned, ‘Who dared to put away the curtains?!’ as the Zoldyck tried to shield his eyes from the sun and decided to turn his back against it so that the sun rays will hit his back instead of his face. He tried to pull the blanket closer but there’s none, so he tried to search with his hands but there was still no blanket to be found. Puzzled with this, he sat up and found a rather smug expression on Hisoka’s repulsive face who was sitting on a cushioned chair across from the bed that he was on.

 

‘Morning, Illumi.’

 

Seeing the clown hit him, _‘Oh right, I am on a mission.’_  He began stretching his limbs and started to look around the room. He didn’t really get a chance to check the interiors due to his exhaustion; after all, he was dead tired from all the missions that he was on previously and haven’t had the chance to get a good sleep for a month that resulted on his cranky attitude to Hisoka yesterday. Illumi usually has a composed demeanor but even he himself still has the potential to lose it on rare occasions.

 

He ignored the clown as if he was not on the room…on his room. He gave out a big sigh, he didn’t even bother to ask Hisoka how he managed to have access on the room knowing that he must have threatened an employee to get inside.

 

 

‘Trying to ignore me as usual, hm?’

 

 

‘Are you the one who put out the curtains?’

 

 

‘What if I did?’

 

 

‘What are you up to, Hisoka?’

 

 

‘Just annoying my dear Illumi as usual’

 

 

‘Cut the act, Hisoka. Whatever you are hiding, I would find out eventually so you better spill it – NOW.’

 

 

Hisoka remained unfazed by Illumi’s outburst ‘I’m not hiding anything from you, Illu-chan and even if I do I am definitely sure that you would see beyond my lies. After all, you knew me the longest, yes?’

 

 

The raven stared at Hisoka for a while and started checking his expression to his body language for hints that might give away his lie. Hisoka was relaxed and sitting cross-legged on the sofa chair while shuffling his deck of cards with his skillful hands, his eyes glued shut and mouth appeared to be in his usual smirk as he does the action. To say the least, he is nowhere near suspicious. But the smirk tells him something else, like Hisoka was so sure that he isn’t hiding something which is what he does when he lies. There was something unnerving about that smirk that even Illumi couldn’t tell if the clown was just messing with him or plotting something against him.

 

 

‘Okay.’ Was Illumi’s only reply, he decided to just go along with Hisoka’s childish games for now. His only priority was to go to Heaven’s Arena and kill his target to report back to his client that hired him so he could go back to the Zoldyck estate immediately.

 

_‘That was close’_ Hisoka thought to himself, he was glad that Illumi bought his act earlier and believed him but it is only a matter of time for him to find out what he was hiding. After all, Illumi has sharp senses and has impressive deduction skills so Hisoka would have to be extra careful from now on and should act with extreme caution. He was thankful that he mastered the art of being deceitful and that he even managed to fool Illumi on his plausible act.

 

 

Hisoka stood up from the sofa chair and walked to Illumi on the bed that he was in. Just as Hisoka was about to be seated near the raven he was immediately pinned to the headboard with Illumi straddling his lower body with his weight preventing the clown from moving and a forearm hard-pressed on his throat, both his hands was tied by a strand of Illumi’s hair infused with nen on the lampshades that is intact on the wall adjacently above the headboard.

 

 

‘I had no idea you have these kinks, Illu’ Hisoka cannot help but let out a laugh of bafflement

 

 

Illumi manipulated his free hand and made them knife-life, he placed his hand near Hisoka’s neck while still pinning his other hand to Hisoka’s throat.

 

 

‘I would love to kill you right now.’

 

 

Hisoka was rather relaxed despite being in a pitiful position. ‘You don’t have to intimidate me, Illumi.’

 

 

Illumi drew his knife-like fingers closer to Hisoka’s face and imbedded his nail to his temples drawing a small cut resulting blood to drip across his face smearing his makeup.

 

 

‘You can’t kill me’

 

 

‘I could kill you anytime I want’

 

 

‘No, you don’t’

 

 

‘Eh? Why is that?

 

 

‘Because I am your only friend’

 

 

‘You are not my friend, assassins don’t have friends.’

 

 

Hisoka rolled his eyes, ‘Your ally then. You won’t kill me because I am your only ally, it would be a waste to kill me and have you deal the dirty work that you despised that only I could do, neh?’

 

 

‘If you behave, I don’t have a reason to kill you.’

 

 

‘Yes, yes’

 

 

Illumi released the nen that is on his hair strands that was tied on Hisoka’s wrist which the clown freed himself immediately and pinned Illumi on the bed so that the Zoldyck was lying on his back. Their positions are now reversed from being the cat into a mouse and a mouse being the cat.

 

 

‘You are really sexy when you attempt to kill me, perhaps I should try and act more suspicious from now on.’ Hisoka teased

 

 

‘I have issues but you are just as bad’ Illumi returned the remark that Hisoka told him when they were in a bar talking about Nanika a few months back.

 

 

‘Shut up’ Hisoka grabbed Illumi by the scalp and crashed their lips together.

 

 

 


End file.
